


Something to explore

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Johnlock Trope Challenge "Sharing an umbrella" (http://johnlocktropechallenge.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to explore

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. I may expand on this after the challenge is over.

John remembered thinking he was going kill Sherlock. His arms were too long, his torso too lanky...the umbrella they were sharing was so far above his head that it was doing no good. Sherlock, of course, wasn't paying any attention to his flatmates struggle stay to as dry as possible. John knew he couldn't hold the umbrella for both of them, he would have to extend his arms above a comfortable reach, so he soldiered on through streets of London trying save what dignity had left by keeping up with the taller man's steps. 

It was funny now to think about preserving any dignity when came to that umbrella, since the media was having a good time plastering pictures of the two them sharing it on every paper imaginable. It wasn’t just the tabloids, oh no all the local papers were in on it too. Everywhere John looked there were pictures of them including in his sitting room! Sherlock seemed to find it amusing and he had framed different versions in a collage which was displayed prominently for everyone to see. “I don’t know why you fret over people thinking we are together, I’m a good catch.” Sherlock laughed as he walked by John towards his room. The older man followed behind him and sighed, “It’s not you, specifically, it’s the fact that I’m not gay and you’re a bloke.” Sherlock contemplated on that for a second before waving John away. 

The next day John was minding his own business in his chair when Sherlock walked by in what could only be described as an amazing dress. It wasn’t that Sherlock really looked like a woman but his hips were being unrealistically flaunted and even John had to admit that Sherlock’s arse looked amazing in heels. Even his hair was...different, he was made up and his lips were a soft pink. John tried to conceal how he felt about the getup but it was of little use to hide a reaction from Sherlock. Sherlock looked at John and gave a noncommittal “mmmm” before leaving the flat.  
John was very confused but he was sure of one thing, this was something they needed to explore


End file.
